Descendants of Legends: Namikaze and Uzumaki
by Akai Chishio no Habanero Hime
Summary: "Uzumaki Kushina, you are to be the next vessel of the Nine-Tails." She was sent to Konoha to become the Kyūbi's Jinchūriki. He was a prodigy. She was the heiress to a Powerful and Great Clan. He was an orphan of no honorable descent, or so that what others said. "The Namikaze Clan lives on." Sequel to True Legend: Rikudō Sennin


**A/N: This is the sequel to The True Legend: ****Rikud****ō**** Sennin**

…

**Anyways this the format for the story: **

Yelling: (Ex: "No!" I yelled)

_Thoughts_: (Ex: _Cookie!)_

_Flashbacks; _(Ex: ~**Flashback~ **_Cookie!_)

**Author's notes/for Emphasis/Jutsu/Japanese words (That Require Translation)**: (Ex:** Akai**)

Narration: (Ex: And then all the Ramen in the land was stolen.)

'Dreams': (Ex: 'Akai means: red; used as an adjective)

"_**Ky**__**ū**__**bi speaking"**_: _**"Ramen"**_

…

**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Naruto. (I find writing this unnecessary. They don't know who I am. How will they sue me?) **

…

**Normal Pov **

**Prologue: ****Excerpt from: "**_**the Origins of Ninja" **_

_**Written by The Senju & Uchiha Clan**_

Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, generally known to the world as the **Rikud****ō**** Sennin,** was a legendary god-like figure that founded the arts of Ninjutsu and created the ninja world. He was the son of Princess Ōtsutsuki Kaguya and the first human to be born with chakra. He defeated the Ten-Tails in battle and sealed the beast within his own body, thus becoming the very first **jinch****ū****riki** in history. With his knowledge of the concept of chakra, the Sage travelled across the land, spreading his ideals and religion,** Ninsh****ū**, which eventually came to be known as Ninjutsu. Knowing that his death would unleash the Ten-Tails back into the world, to continue its rampage and reclaim the chakra that humanity now possesses, Hagoromo separated the monster's chakra from its body and sealed the husk in what would become moon. From there, he divided the chakra into nine fragments that are each given a physical form. He had 2 sons; the older son inherited his eyes (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy) and the younger son who inherited his body (his powerful life force and physical energy). On his deathbed, Hagoromo chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son fought against his brother, beginning a war between them. Their feud has continued on through their descendants, who became the Senju and the Uchiha Clan. He left behind a tablet for his descendants, detailing the history of his struggle with the Ten-Tails. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with a lesser **D****ō****jutsu **can still partially interpret the information.

**Excerpt from: "**_**The Histories of Shinobi" written by Uzumaki Takehiko**_

The **Rikud****ō**** Sennin**, a legendary god-like figure, who is accredited to founding the arts of Ninjutsu and creating the ninja world. And if you asked anyone else about him, they would say: He name was Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo. That, the Sage had 2 sons: That on his deathbed, Hagoromo chose his younger son to be his successor; That the older brother, overcome by bitterness and envy, fought against his younger brother, beginning a war between them and so on. That not true. The Uchiha and Senju clan are not his descendants, though both clans will clam otherwise. The history of Ninja, as a whole, is founded on fabrications, half-truths and assumptions. The true origins of Ninjutsu are older than the Sage himself. To truly understand one must know of the Sage Minako, she was the first to use **Senjutsu**, and she was a feared and respected Kunoichi. Minako was in charge of writing records and in one of her surviving records, it discovered that the Kamis gave humans chakura and taught them Ninjutsu, so they could defend themselves from the Ten-Tails. So the Origin of Ninjutsu did not come from Man but the Kamis. Chakura was given to all for us to defend ourselves from the monster. Unfortunately, the ancient techniques were lost. And once again we were all hopeless against **J****ū****bi,** again. Until Monks found scrolls that contained the techniques of the past. Now this is where the Sage comes in, his was an orphan the only survivor of a destroyed Village, who was found, raised and named (Menma), by monks. So it comes to no surprise, that the **Rikud****ō**** Sennin** became one. Years later those same monks found some of Minako's writings. And discovered that the Kamis created 2 clans to help defend people from **J****ū****bi**. (Not everyone followed the path of the ninja and not everyone, who was a ninja, was strong enough to fight the Ten-Tails, let alone win. Those Clans were the Namikaze and Uzumaki. Menma was found to be an Uzumaki, for he had the Legendary Rinnegan, which had been one of the many gifts given to the Uzumaki. He was taught Ninjutsu. And years later, he endeavored to teach others Ninjutsu. Unfortunately, due to the fact that Menma was a monk, people followed his teachings as a religion, which they called** Ninsh****ū****. **The Sage gave up teaching for a while, till he found young women, by the name of Senju Hitomi, who was being harassed by a young man, by the name of Uchiha Ren. He took her as a student and years later she had a son. Her son is will be talked about later. Menma would later fall in love (who she was is unknown) and have one son, named Uzumaki Tatsuya. Tatsuya would later settle down in what would later be known as **Uzu no Kuni** and start a family.

**Second Excerpt From:**** "**_**The True Origin of Ninja"**_

Hitomi's Son, whose name and father is unknown, is believed to be the Senju clan Ancestor as well as the younger son of the Sage. The origin of the Senju clan is much older than him. In fact, the Senju clan excised way before Menma. Anyway, the reason for the feud between the Senju and the Uchiha started with Hitomi and Ren. Ren wished to wed Hitomi and thus constantly harassed her. However, eventually he weds someone else (as does Hitomi) who and why is unknown. So the feud between the Heir and Heiress, of the 2 clans, ended, for a time, years later, it would start again, between the Son of Hitomi and the Son of Ren. The reason for this is that Ren Uchiha stole the Rinnegan eyes, of the **Rikud****ō**** Sennin **from his grave. He then implanted them in himself and later would pass them on to his son. Ultimately Hitomi's son found out about the blasphemy committed by the Uchiha clan and swore to make them pay. And so the fighting commenced amid the clans and has endure through the centuries.

"Hey, how come there are 2 different versions?" The voice of a young scholar asked.

"Well, the Uchiha and Senju as well as everyone else outside **Uzushiogakure, **Think the first version is true. We here in **Uzu **don't." The Teacher replied.

"Um, Sensei, how come were the only one that believes the 2nd version and how do we know it's true?" Another pupil asked.

"Well, that's a age old secret, that under penalty of death I can't reveal. " The Teacher replied austerely. "Just kidding. Well out of the 3 clans that claim to be the Sage's Descendants, only one has had the Rinnegan, the Uzumaki. Of course, it is the attributed, by the Senju, to the fact that they are distantly related to the Uzumaki. That is false. The marriages between Uzumaki and Senju have never been brought into the Uzumaki clan. As in a Senju is never allowed to marry into the Uzumaki clan, but an Uzumaki is allowed to marry into the Senju Clan."

"But I've never seen a Rinnegan." A member of the Uzumaki clan argued.

"That because you're not in the Main branch." Another Uzumaki answered.

"You've seen one!" A student exclaimed.

"No. But my Tou-san has. He said that Uzumaki-sama had one." The Member Uzumaki Main Branch said.

"What does it look like?" Another student asked.

"Well, Tou-san said it has a ripple-like pattern, which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irises and sclera and only the Main Family has ever had it." Uzumaki Main Branch Member said.

"That true it does look like that and usual only main family members are born but there are exceptions. The Rinnegan is very rare and occasionally skips generations. Usually only one child in a family is born with it. And only one or 2 members are born with it every generation. Thankfully the Rinnegan is a dominant trait, so it won't die out, unless every Uzumaki was meticulously hunted down and killed and even then you'd have to hunt down everyone of Uzumaki descent. Any other questions?" The Sensei asked, "No? I have announcement. Uzumaki-hime will be going to Konoha to train with Mito-sama." The Teacher said.

Various exclamations followed. Ranging from:

"What!?"

"No Fair!"

"Awesome!"

"Lucky."

Unfortunately, who said what was impossible, due to the noise level and many replies were unintelligible.

"Class, settle down." The Teacher ordered, instantly calming down the students, "And yes, as I just said, Uzumaki-hime is definitely leaving."

**In Konoha**

"Mito-sama, Uzumaki Kushina will be coming soon." An ANBU said.

"Thank you for telling me." Mito replied, and then the ANBU left.

"Mito, are you sure that this girl is right for this?" The Sandaime asked

"Yes, I'm positive, Hiruzen." Mito assured.

"I'm not sure your right. The Uzumaki believe they are the descendants of the **Rikud****ō**** Sennin**. Who is to say this girl isn't a fanatic?" Sarutobi asked.

"I doubt it. I'm sure, after years of no one being born with a Rinnegan, they have realized they are foolish in their belief." Mito replied.

"I hope your right." Sarutobi said.

**Back in Uzushiogakure**

"Now, Kushina, what I'm about to tell, keep it a secret from Konoha. Although Mito-sama very skilled and intelligent, she doesn't believe that we are the descendants of the Sage. She hasn't been Uzushiogakure, for decades and doesn't know your grandfather has a Rinnegan. Don't tell her about your parentage or your Grandfather's Rinnegan. Pretend to believe that the Sage's descendants are the Uchiha and Senju. Understand Kushina?" The Clan Head asked his Daughter.

"Yes, Tou-san." Kushina replied.

"Good, you leave for Konoha in a week, continue to practice **Kenjutsu** and **F****ū****injutsu** and if you are to activate the Rinnegan don't tell Mito or the Sandaime. And Kushina be careful, I don't know what Konoha wants with you, the Uzukage does not know either." The Clan Head said.

"I will, Tou-san, I promise." Kushina replied.

**In Konoha**

"The Uzukage wouldn't tell us Uzumaki Kushina's parentage, I wonder why?" Sarutobi said.

"She is probably an orphan and never meet her parents or their simply not sure. So I wouldn't ask the girl. She young and it may be a sensitive subject for her and even if she did know, she has most likely been order not to tell us. Despite us being allies, Uzushiogakure will not tell us all their secrets and that reasonable, as we don't either. I mean, we didn't tell them what we need her for. So they don't tell us her parentage." Sarutobi said.

"Of course, we never know when an ally will turn enemy." Mito stated.

"She will be stay with you, correct?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, I have a room prepared for her." Mito replied as she headed out of the room.

_I hope that all goes according to plan. _The Sandaime thought.

At that precise moment, the Kamis laughed.

For the plans of gods and men, go astray, when Uzumaki come to play.

…

**A/N: Tell me what you think.**

**Translations:**

**Rikud****ō**** Sennin: Sage of the Six Paths**

**Uzushiogakure: Short for Uzushiogakure **_**no Sato (Which means **_**Village Hidden by Whirling Tides)**

**Uzu: Short for Uzushiogakure no Sato**

**Uzu no Kuni: Land of Whirlpools **

**Jinch****ū****riki: humans that have tailed beasts sealed in them**

**F****ū****injutsu: Sealing Techniques**

**Kenjutsu: Sword Techniques**

**Senjutsu: Sage Techniques**

**D****ō****jutsu: Eye Techniques are genetic ninja abilities that utilize the eyes, granting the wielder ocular abilities.**

**Ninsh****ū: ****The Shinobi Sect**

**J****ū****bi: Ten-Tails**


End file.
